Small children are typically placed into high chairs that secure and support the child when, for example, the child is being fed. Such high chairs typically include a seat attached to a frame and a tray attached to either the seat or the frame. The seats in conventional high chairs are typically fixed in one position so that the seat is elevated above a floor to a level that is convenient for an adult to feed the child from the adult's sitting position. At times it would be convenient for a parent or other caretaker to adjust the position of the seat on a high chair. Prior attempts at creating adjustable chairs have focused on making the height of the seat variable with respect to the floor.
Conventional high chairs also include trays that can be affixed and removed from the front of the seat. The trays provide a serving surface for providing the child with food, drinks and other items such as eating utensils and/or toys. In addition, the trays may include a tray insert that can be easily removed to clean spills that end up on the tray.